


[Podfic] Sea Eternal

by magicpatyesz, rhythmia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sailing, Sea Monsters, Sirens, Space Whales, Stars, Tumblr Prompt, free talk/reader's notes at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpatyesz/pseuds/magicpatyesz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of Sea Eternal by magicpatyesz.  'what if sea monsters and sea creatures and sailors existed in deep space?'.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Sea Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sea Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480764) by [magicpatyesz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpatyesz/pseuds/magicpatyesz). 



**Original text** : [Sea Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480764) by [magicpatyesz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpatyesz/pseuds/magicpatyesz)  
**Length:** 4:51, 3.3 MB, including reader's notes at the end

**Podfic Bingo squares:** record in bed

**Cover:** by rhythmia, cover photograph credits: The sailboat photo is by Johannes Plenio on Unsplash, octopus photo is by Isabel Galvez on Unsplash, dolphin photo is by Talia Cohen on Unsplash.

**Cover image description:** photograph of a silhouetted sailboat on the sea at dusk, with a dark sky full of stars and space. On the top right, a mysterious octopus emerges from the darkness looking like the wings of a space ship. On the bottom right, eerily glowing dolphins float across the seas of space. Title text reads: Sea Eternal. Credits at bottom right read: Written by magicpatyesz, performed by rhythmia. 

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/51s794x536j7is5/%5Boriginal+fiction%5D+Sea+Eternal+by+magicpatyesz,+rhythmia.mp3/file) or [Google drive to stream or download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DrM4YNmkctRJcmK-60KzPa-WIcm86R8o/view?usp=sharing)

**Recommended companion music:** Armenian duduk instrumentals at <https://youtu.be/N5z7f0RfIKU> and/or <https://youtu.be/MhOztsfTN54>

Thank you to magicpatyesz for permission to record your lovely, evocative story, and any errors in pronouncing the Hungarian are entirely my own. :-P Kudos and comments would be cool of you! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> If you're inclined to share it, [tumblr post for this podfic is here](https://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/629897471760400385/ao3-post-podfic-sea-eternal-original-fic-post)
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
